halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse of Horror XVI
"Treehouse of Horror XVI" is the sixteenth Halloween episode of the animated sitcom . It premiered on November 6, 2005, almost a week after Halloween. Synopsis In the opening, using an accelerator-beam (despite Kodos fearing that "the fabric of the Universe itself may shatter!"), Kang hopes to speed up an exceedingly slow and boring World Series baseball game to air Treehouse of Horror XVI (which Kang thought wouldn't air until "Administrative Professionals Day" if the slow game kept up, Kodos of course telling him that they "must remember to get Dorothy something"), but ends up destroying the universe. Kodos gets angry at Kang for doing so ("Smooth move, space-lax! You've destroyed the totality of existence!"), but Kang states that it will be fine, leaving a note on the screen showing the Treehouse's title ("It'll be fine. I'll just leave a note."). B.I.: Bartificial Intelligence In a segment that parodies the film A.I. Artificial Intelligence (and also mimics some of the visual effects and camera shots in it), Bart winds up in a coma after attempting to jump out of a window into the swimming pool at Spinster Arms Apartments. In an effort to cope with the loss of their son, the family takes in a robotic boy, named David, who quickly proves to be a better son. David can make ice cream with his nose, make stuffed toys out of pants, and even recalibrate the lights of the town to spell words. Later, Bart wakes up from his coma. He escapes from the hospital and competes against David for the affection of their family. However, Bart is dumped on a road by Homer (who considers David to be a better son than Bart and even lies to the rest of the family that Bart went to culinary school). When Bart finds a group of old robots, he steals their parts and becomes a cyborg. In the end, he returns home, where the rest of the family realized that Homer lied about Bart going to culinary school. David tries to hold Homer hostage, but Bart saws both David and Homer in half from the waist as retribution for abandoning him. Although the family is now together again, Homer has to be fused with David's legs, which then break into pieces due to his weight, much to Homer's anger. Before the situation can get any crazier, it is revealed that the entire robot scenario is a dream conjured by Homer's demonically possessed mind as he is being exorcised. Marge reluctantly says she'll call work and tell them Homer can't make it in, much to Homer's delight. Survival of the Fattest In a parody of The Most Dangerous Game, men from Springfield come to Mr. Burns's mansion to go hunting. Unbeknownst to them, they are the prey to be hunted. The hunt appears on TV, and Marge, watching from home, claims she should have known something was up when seeing the new TV Guide, which featured a picture of Burns and Smithers chasing Homer. Homer manages to survive the night while his friends and the others are killed left and right, but Burns closes in on him in the morning. Just as he is about to be shot, Mr. Burns and Smithers are both knocked out with frying pans by Marge, who then hits Homer on the head for being away from home for eighteen hours and not calling home once, before they end up having make-up sex. I've Grown a Costume on Your Face In a parody of Halloween III: Season of the Witch and The Haunted Mask, the citizens of Springfield dress in their Halloween costumes for a costume contest. Dr. Hibbert is declared second placed victor, with first place awarded to a strange old witch. When given the award and asked who she is, she is forced to admit that she is a real witch. As a result, her reward is rescinded because she is not in actual costume. In anger, she turns everyone into their costumed characters and glides away on her broom. The only person who can reverse the spell is Maggie, who was costumed as a witch, and has become one as a result. Half of the townspeople want to be turned back into their normal selves, including the Bumblebee Man, who was transformed into a giant bee, and Ned Flanders, chased by the bee as a result of turning into a flower. Unhappy members of the Simpson family include Lisa, who was turned into Albert Einstein, Marge, who became a skeleton, and Homer, who was no longer able to drink beer without spilling it because his head was severed from his body. The remaining townspeople do not wish to be transformed back to their original selves due to their costumes improving their lives. Examples include Bart, who has become a werewolf, Milhouse, who now has become a bulldozer, Moe who now has women thanks to dressing up as Hugh Hefner, and Sideshow Mel, (who is now Spider-Man). Maggie turns them all, including Dennis Rodman, Kang, and Kodos, into pacifiers with their normal heads for no apparent reason other than her obsession for pacifiers, and flies off on a broom to the theme tune of . The episode ends with a brief public service announcement on adult illiteracy presented by Dennis Rodman. Trivia *"I've Grown a Costume on Your Face" is similar to an early issue of , in which Itchy and Scratchy (after having escaped from the Simpsons' TV thanks to Kang and Kodos' technology) create a nuclear explosion which turns the Simpsons into costumed superheroes. *This is the first Treehouse of Horror episode to not be the premiere of its season since "Treehouse of Horror X". *This is the only Simpson episode where God's face is completely shown (in the opening). Costumes in "I've Grown a Costume on Your Face" *Homer Simpson: a decapitated man *Marge Simpson: a skeleton with a human head *Bart Simpson: a werewolf *Lisa Simpson: *Maggie Simpson: a witch *Martin Prince, Jr.: , king of the fairies, from *Groundskeeper Willie: a bug spray can *Hans Moleman: a mole, even though he didn't dress as one *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: *Dr. Julius Hibbert: (mistaken for Blacula by Mayor Quimby) *Milhouse Van Houten: a bulldozer *Kirk Van Houten: A strong man *Ned Flanders: a flower (which looks somewhat like Bob the Angry Flower) *Nelson Muntz: the , but everyone (including the witch) thinks he is a raccoon *Mayor Quimby: Mayor McCheese * Mayor Quimby's bodyguard: A cat *Abraham Simpson: a gorilla *Sideshow Mel: Spider-Man *Chief Wiggum: Jared Fogle *Lou: A muskateer *Eddie: Also a muskateer *Horatio McCallister: (interestingly, he was cast as Poseidon in "Tales from the Public Domain") *Edna Krabappel: A snake *Lenny Leonard: prison inmate *Carl Carlson: mummy *Principal Skinner: *Agnes Skinner: Southern belle *Patty: horse's front *Selma: horse's back *Gil: a ghost *Barney Gumble: 's monster *Moe Szyslak: *Disco Stu: /Arrow through the head *Jasper Beardley: Scarecrow from *Sherri and Terri: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee from the sequel Alice Through The Looking Glass *Squeaky-voiced teen: Tin man from The Wizard of Oz *Professor Frink: Caveman *Bumblebee Man: Bumblebee *Old Jewish Man: His brother, Irving *Other costumes include an . Deaths in "Survival of the Fattest" These are the people whom Mr. Burns massacres in the segment "Survival of the Fattest." The deaths are in chronological order. *Comic Book Guy: Shot after refusing to run. *Blue-Haired Lawyer: Killed after defending Burns. *Apu: Shot after being discovered hiding in a bush, but is reincarnated as a rabbit. After reincarnation, he gets caught in a bear trap. *Krusty the Clown: Shot once by Burns, only to begin to tell a joke. He is then shot multiple more times through the chest to keep him from finishing. *Dr. Julius Hibbert: Flung from a tree by Homer, and then became the first to be shot out of the air by Burns. *Dr. Nick Riviera: Flung from a tree and shot immediately after Hibbert. *Lou the Cop: Flung from a tree and shot after Dr. Nick. *Kirk Van Houten: Flung from a tree, shot and killed after Lou. *Reverend Lovejoy: Flung from a tree, and then shot after Kirk. *Kent Brockman: Flung from a tree, and was the last person to be shot out of the air. *Moe Syzlak: He was flung from the tree along with the others, but Burns missed him. After taunting Burns, he ironically lands on on a weather vane, impaling himself. He still survives, wins the lottery, and is about to leave to cash it in, but Chief Wiggum lands on him, crushing and finally killing him. *Clancy Wiggum: Falls on a weathervane and dies instantly, crushing Moe. *Professor Frink: Eaten by Homer, who passes up bananas, saying that they look green. *Sideshow Mel: Shot by Burns, using machine guns on a plane during a strafing run. *Mr. Plute: Also shot during the strafing run. *Groundskeeper Willie: Shot and killed during the strafing run, dying at exactly the same time as Mel and Plute. *Carl: Shot during the strafing run, but survives until just before Lenny dies. *Lenny: Shot during the strafing run, but survives long enough to see his idea of heaven. *Barney: Shot three times through the chest while being used as a diversion by Homer. External links * Category:The Simpsons Category:2005 releases Category:Compilations and anthologies